I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost!
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: [College AU] There was really no point for Rob to be staying up with Pit to study for the finals of the quarter. Rob had already finished his finals, and it was Pit's funeral, but he couldn't let his friend down. Of course, combine stress and a lack of sleep, Pit starts to hallucinate ghosts in the library and Rob thinks he's crazy until he hears sounds…


**I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I also do not own Queen's Blade that is owned by Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: There was really no point for Rob to be staying up with Pit to study for the finals of the quarter. Rob had already finished his finals, and it was Pit's funeral, but he couldn't let his friend down. Of course, combine stress and a lack of sleep, Pit starts to hallucinate ghosts in the library and Rob thinks he's crazy until he recalls one rumor…**

 **Pairing: Pit/Rob**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)  
**

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor and Romance**

 **Warning: Swearing, sexual themes and unintentional OOC**

 **College AU Prompt I found on Tumblr.** _ **It's 3 am and I'm still in the library studying for finals and I'm losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost!**_ **This story would take place during the first year of college (probably winter quarter since I implied that Pit was doing fine during the autumn quarter).** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pit hated finals week. The professors usually handed you a syllabus with the schedule for the entire quarter that would be changed depending on how well the class went. Only the finals kept the same date and it was just something the brunette never bothered to look at due to the finals being two months later. Time always went by and now Pit was stuck with the realization that he spent most of the quarter in English slacking off. Pit hated English class. English was his worse class and he found ways to not pay attention from asking stupid questions in class, to sleeping and to nagging his friends if they were in the same class as him. Naturally, this would bite him in the butt seeing as how he couldn't decipher the study guide handed out to him. Pit was in a bit of a pickle. On one hand, Pit already had a good enough grade to pass the class so he wouldn't have to retake the class again. On the other hand, Pit didn't want his GPA going down because of one final. He needed to maintain a high GPA if he wanted to stay on the team and be a good representative for the college.

Pit swallowed his pride and turned to his friend Rob for assistance concerning studying for his finals. The white haired student felt like the brunette deserved being put in this situation seeing as how the blue eyed male had down all in his power to disrupt the class and prevent others from learning.

"Please Rob! I'll do anything for you!" Pit begged as he shamelessly got on his knees to beg. "I don't want my mom to know I was slacking off this quarter!"

"Why not ask Lived?" Rob questioned his childhood friend with a sigh. "Or you can ask my sister if you really want to ace your final."

"But it has to be you, Rob!" Pit whined. Now he was clinging to his younger friend's leg for dear life. Despite Rob's attempts to kick him off, Pit clung to him like a leech. "You're smart. You listen in class. You know how to get me to listen to you when you lecture me!"

"Flattery gets you everywhere Pit." Rob told him with a smirk. "If you're serious about studying, I guess I could lend a hand."

"Really?!"

"If I catch you sleeping, doodling or daydreaming though...let's just say you won't be getting help from me for a long while."

Pit shivered at the tone his childhood friend was using. Rob wouldn't let him fail...right?

* * *

Fortunately, Rob never had to resort to his threats. Pit was dead serious about passing this English class with a high C at the very least. Heck, the brunette was motivated for a low B if he could muster the courage to stay up all night. Rob had warned him that staying up the night before the finals would lead to deadly consequences. There was no point studying if you weren't going to remember everything.

However, Pit didn't take his advice on this and resulted in him growing more tired by the day. The two would arrange dates to when they would study, and while Pit would take notes based on Rob repeating the lecture that his friend failed to listen to, his notes were difficult to read. Rob wondered why Pit didn't just type these notes down, print it out in the smallest text and then slap it on a notecard. Pit's vision was rather good, so he didn't have the excuse of trying that. Apparently, Pit still found ways to make things more difficult for himself.

Things got worse when Pit started hearing things during their evening study session. The brunette had neglected to take care of himself, so of course he started to think that there were ghosts that were in the library. Rob rolled his eyes whenever Pit brought it up because now his friend was no longer listening to him and focusing on the task at hand.

At first, Rob would have suggested going to a different section in the library to study or try another library entirely to study, but that wouldn't make any difference. The sound of creaking in the library was normal. This section of the library wasn't brand new, so there was bound to be some odd sounds coming in. It didn't stop Pit from assuming that the library was haunted.

"Pit, there are no such thing as ghosts."

"But Valvatorez said the supernatural existed!"

"Idiot, just because he's a Dracula lover doesn't mean that he's a vampire. There are no such things as ghost!"

"But…"

Another noise caused them both to jump up. Rob had to wonder now why they were still in the library at three in the morning. Groaning, he took the lantern that he brought with him to study with and started to walk away from the desk. Pit shrieked as he immediately clung onto the shorter male.

"W-What was that?!"

"Pit…I just got up. I will show you there is nothing here."

"B-But ghosts are real! And they will eat you!"

 _Are you for real?_ Rob asked himself. "You could always stay here if you're going to weigh me down. We're supposed to be studying and once I confirm that there is no ghost, we can continue...unless of course you want to go to sleep. You are starting to hear things after all."

"I am not! Ghosts exists! Vampires exist! And they eat people like you!" Pit cried out. "They always go for the cute ones!"

"I thought the handsome ones died first…" Rob grumbled. His cheeks were slowly turning pink being referred to as "cute".

"Yeah, they do...but killing someone and eating someone are not the same thing!"

"Then you don't have anything to worry about Pit. You're not cute or handsome. You're just dumb."

The fear in Pit's eyes went away replaced with anger. "Excuse me? Did you just say I'm not either?"

"I think we both know who has the title of cute and handsome."

"You son of a-"

The two were interrupted by a really loud noise that certainly wasn't a creak. Rob nearly dropped the lantern when he heard it. For a moment, he wanted to take back his words, but he needed to ease Pit's fear. What kind of friend would he be if he couldn't confirm that ghosts did not exist?

Slowly, Rob took a step forward. Pit immediately tip-toed behind him. The two wouldn't wonder that far from the table with their stuff though. The last thing Rob wanted was for someone to steal their stuff after attempting to scare them. The further they got from the desk, the more they started hearing sounds that did not sound like the old library. It sounded more like someone was munching on something. The sound was followed by a low growl that caused both of them to freeze up.

"S-See? Ghosts do eat people…" Pit said in almost a whisper.

"Honestly, Pit...stop using your imagination! It's just someone eating."

"A ghost munching on human bones! Why else would he be moaning at the taste?!"

"Pit...please…"

"We should just take our stuff and leave! I'm not going to end up on the menu."

"PIT!"

Because Pit panicked so much, Rob started to believe that maybe there was a ghost. His heart started pounding thinking the worse from the sound. It was three in the morning after all and the supernatural would be coming out at this time when people shouldn't be roaming the library. All he needed to do was go to where the sound was and confirm that it is just a normal human eating a late night snack. The white haired student hesitated though due to Pit clinging to him. Maybe they should go back to the dorm where it was safer...

The two nearly had a heart attack when the munching stopped and the sound of footsteps was heading their way. If Rob didn't believe there were any ghosts then…well now he did. Pit was so ready to run away and abandon his best friend to the ghost. His protective side was starting to come out at this point. As scared as he was of ghosts and getting killed, protecting Rob suddenly became his top priority. Brown eyes widened feeling the grip on his shoulder disappear and instead a body was in front of him.

"Pit?"

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts! I'll punch the ghost in the face if he comes any closer!"

In the back of Rob's mind, Rob felt Pit would just run off screaming and wake everyone up. A small smile escaped his lips but it went away immediately when the voice stepped into the light. Pit continued to tremble, but stood his ground as the footsteps drew nearer. Both of them gasped seeing who was making that noise in front of them.

"K-Killia, what are you doing here?"

Killia was that odd, attractive student who would randomly show up and cause jump scares to people who do not realize he is in the same room as them. He's easy to spot in the crowd, but he's good at being stealthy. Killia was the same age as Pit and Rob, so it would make sense for him to be in the library with them.

Except…he wasn't studying…he was simply snacking on a bag of potato chips…and he had no book bag with him. Rob wondered if he was just having a midnight snack away from the dorms…

"I could not sleep in the dorm so I came here to calm my mind." Killia responded truthfully. "Usually there aren't any other people here who would stay after hours. I enjoy the darkness, so I sleep here until morning." He noticed how the two were still trembling at his presence and smirked. "I hope you two weren't thinking that I was a ghost."

While Rob sighed in relief that Killia wasn't a ghost, Pit's cheeks turned pink realizing how dumb he must have looked.

"E-Excuse me for wondering why you would be here while we're studying!" Pit shouted.

"Keep your voice down." Rob told him as he slowly moved away from his friend. "I don't want to get in trouble because of your phobia."

"I told you, Rob! I ain't afraid of no ghosts! Killia proved they don't exist!"

"I think I heard you say something about punching a gho-"

"Nuh uh uh! Shut up Killia!" Pit continued to shout. "That does it! I can't study anymore. I'll just fail the test!"

"...We still got a few more days Pit…" Rob groaned starting to feel a migraine coming on. "But I guess some sleep is needed."

"Don't let the ghosts spirit you away you two." Kilia could be heard teasing as he too was going to head back to the dorm. There was no use making fun of his friends about ghosts anymore.

"I swear Killia...I swear I'll get you back for that." The brunette growled as he stormed over to the desk to grab his things. "Sorry for dragging you into this Rob. I'll make it up to you."

"Just do well on the test, and we'll call it even." The white haired male told him as he surprised the older male by leaning against his arm. "If you fail though...you better treat me."

Pit should have rolled his eyes at Rob's offer. The brunette had no hope of passing his finals, but he didn't want to spend the money that Palutena gave him on food that Rob wanted. Granted, Pit would eat anything, but Rob always wanted something expensive when the two went out together as friends.

"Y-Yeah...I think I got the motivation now...I mean I will when I sleep."

It was a good thing that no one else was in the library when the two walked back together. People would have gotten the wrong idea seeing as how Rob refused to let go of his friend's arm.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 2377 words.**

 **Li: So...are there ghosts?**

 **Me: Yes there is because Valvatorez is still a vampire in this AU. Notes!**

 **1\. Pit's worse class is English because he can't read in Uprising. In the AU, he can read but he has terrible grammar, terrible handwriting and overall gets a lot of phrases messed up.**

 **2\. Valvatorez is indeed a vampire. I want to use that prompt about how he declares that to everyone and how people still think he's full of shit despite proving otherwise.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
